


My Dear Senku

by BabyMephista



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Top Asagiri Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Senku and Gen finally found some time for a real session and Gen is going down on his boyfriend like a professional.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	My Dear Senku

**Author's Note:**

> PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOOT DEDICADO AL BELLO LIO @meifuko , VIEJO SABROSO ♥
> 
> ps. English is NOT my first language! 
> 
> Forgive me father for i have sinned.

Asagiri Gen is giggling at the scene in front of him, he’s obviously never seen his dear Senku-chan act this way before; yes, they've had this kind of mood before but he always opose some kind of resistance and for him to be witnessing a complete submission is something endearing albeit cute. 

"So I think you should pull your pants down to your ankles in front of your Master, my Dear Senku"  
He gave those words the perfect balance of dominance and softness, something he practiced diligently just to piss off the younger man. 

Senku's face is burning with embarrassment now, short of breath and starting to sweat. He can feel his knees turn to jelly and a lump on his throat the size of an orange. Stops, hesitates and glances toward the beautiful bicolored demon at this last command. He's grinning devilishly ear to ear. Gen turned away and went over to the Lab's table and grabbed the primitve chair, then he placed it in the middle of the room between them. 

"Now time for your spankin, Dear."

The mentalist said cheerfully as he sat down with such poise seen only in those kind of movies, smoothing out any wrinkles in his outfit, the purple yukata without all the extra clothing inside.  
With his hands on his hips and a big smile on his perfect face, he said.

"Come here, Scientist. I’m left handed so I’ll trust you can work out which side to put your arse... great, get that ass higher"

SLAP!

His right ass cheek stings and it makes him wince. He spanks his left cheek just as hard and the blonde can tell he’s just using his hand so far. Gen concentrates a flurry of heavy slaps on one cheek and then the other. By the end of each flurry , Senku thinks he's about to break position, so very close to the breaking point.  
Gen ran a finger down his chest, finding his nipples and squeezed and massaged them while Senku held his breath.

"Turn around and bend over, sugar."

The order was clear and didn't gave place to dissobey as he produced the whip Senku made a few weeks ago from the bedside table, givin' a solid smash to the ground for good measure, making the scientist in front of him jump in surprise.

"I SAID, BEND OVER, SLUT"

The boy circles his submissive's body, so close that the latter can feel his warm breath on his skin then, he slowly kneels in front of him with a sickly sweet smile, similar to the one he was giving when discovered as Tsukasa's Spy the very first time .  
Grabbing his dear Senku's head between his hands, he forces one of his thumbs into his mouth, pulling his lips wide to see his teeth.

"I love your fangs, my love, they can do so much for me but... for now, let's keep your pretty little mouth occupied, shall we?"

He feels throughly pleased at the view of this powerful and intelligent man becoming his fuck toy as humidity pools on his undergartments, his shaft giving an interested twitch, then, an idea pops in. 

Standing while making a show out of it for the lesser slave to see, Gen walked slowly to the one of the side drawers of the Lab once more, taking with him a small leather gag, again, made by Senku, oh god how he wishes to see those pretty teeth leaving marks on this one.

"This will keep you quiet while i have my way with you, Darling"

With extreme care, the mentalist placed the gag on his submissive's mouth, giving him a light kiss on the lips before closing it and once his work was done, he just stood there admiring that beautiful boy, a satisfied smile adorning his cat-like features.

"You won't even think about displeasing me, you know I can be harsh. It can be worse; you don't want to see that"

His voice stern and comanding sounded like a angel choir to the pliant scientist kneeled before him, not that Senku would admit that.

"Now, let's give you some attention since you've been mostly a good boy for now, i think you deserve something at the very least..."

Gen gave him a motion to stand, taking some time to admire his hard on, what a dirty boy, pleasuring himself of being bossed around.  
His cock was a thing of beauty, hard, red on the tip, giving little twitches as his lust engorged it. The head looked ready to explode, so hard and tight was it.  
The gorgeous mentalist guided him to the makeshift bed and pushed him for good measure.

"On your back, spread yourself nice to me, Senku-chan ~ "  
He ordered and when his delicious meal was ready to please, he sucked the tip, swallowing him slowly, lovingly and expertly, keeping his teeth well out of the way and using his expert tongue to good effect as Senku groaned in delight as much as he could with the gag on, squirming cutely.

Oh, what a sight~

Finally, the taste of pre-cum filled his tongue and inmmediately stopped, taking the almost red swollen cock out of his mouth with an audible *pop* for the sake of it.

"You need permission to cum, Dear Senku, don't forget that, NOW, if you behave i'll take that gag for the main event..."

Hopeful red eyes locked with the dominating beauty who was offering the world just for a fair price: submission, well, who was he to complain about this chance? How he wanted to moan the name of his God-like Mentalist for all the Stone World to hear!

Nodding obediently, Ishigami Senku surrendered his will and heart to his owner.

Gen climbed up upon him and glared down with a steely hunger. "Make me happy, toy" And then he mounted him, slamming his cock at full force inside the other boy, and making him almost destroy the gag with how hard he was pressuring it.  
As Senku was already well prepared on his way, he started him out at a brisk pace. Gen rocked back and forth smoothly as Senku thrust upward time after time under the mentalist's total guidance and control. He rode the younger boy harder and faster, and before long had him at a full gallop as the scientist strove mightily to meet his need.

"Such a good fuck toy, my little slut, you earned it!" Gen moaned as his hands made quick work of the gag, wondering vagely the teeth marks covering it, that could wait.

He moaned free, long and needy as his hips struggled to meet his master's girth harder.

"Now, love, cum... do it for your Mentalist!!" He cried, and gave Senku full rein. 

Spurred on by his shouted whip, Senku bucked and bucked and bucked again, before giving one final massive heave upwards, and as Gen ground down to meet they were both swept away in an all consuming combined cataclysm.  
Their screams joined together on the outside and they both drove on and on, giving all and more, with a wild abandon almost beyond endurance, until both drained yet thoroughly sated Gen finally slid off him and lay pressed to his side.

~~~~~~~

After some time, when they had both gathered and come back into themselves, Gen nestled in closer to his Senku while massaging him with coconut oil where he hurted the most and reassuring him with kisses and touches for their sessions always left lots of marks -not all of them physical- on the Scientist. 

"You’re quite the stud, Senku-chan ~" Gen purred seductively while stroking the other's neck "We should make more toys, that would be so much fun, am i right? ~"He beamed with prideful joy as he took another soul stirring kiss from his totally spent boyfriend.

"Kukuku, you think we have time for that, you perverted Mentalist?." he replied with fervent love as their lips parted, then he said, softly "You’re not too bad yourself, Asagiri Gen".


End file.
